


Dragons at Dawn

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: AU - Fusion, AU - dragons, Domesticity, M/M, Probably future-fic for Temeraire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: On Christmas morning, Ryan wakes Lester up to see the dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle's fandom stocking, because she likes dragons and these men. :P

"Wake up, James."

Lester turned over in bed and groaned. "It's Christmas, Tom. I don't have to get up, and I am not _going_ to get up. Kathy has the children until lunchtime. It can't be more than -"

"Eight," Ryan said, shaking Lester's shoulders gently with slightly clammy hands. He radiated heat the way he always did when he came back from one of his runs, and he was no doubt still wearing his disgusting running kit and his appalling trainers, despite Lester's repeated - "It's eight o'clock," Ryan repeated, "and there are Royal Air Corps dragons doing a dawn fly-past down the Thames."

Lester practically fell out of bed, and Ryan laughed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the enormous, floor-to-ceiling window, where a monumental red and gold Flamme-de-Gloire was just passing majestically by, followed and preceded by navy-scaled Longwings, all of them surrounded by small silvery Greylings, flying in perfect formation.

"The scalies know they're being watched, look at them," Ryan said, almost affectionately, and slung a (revolting, sweaty) arm over Lester's shoulders. It was true the dragons' harnesses were all immaculate, their crews - so far as one could tell - perfectly dressed, their captains very upright.

"They're doing a dawn flypast on Christmas morning," Lester retorted, leaning into Ryan's arm despite himself. "Of course they're being watched."

They were briefly silent, watching the dragons sail down the Thames, the clear pale winter light painting silver gilt over their scaly backs and wings. Even though it was early, and Christmas morning, Lester could see people stopping to watch, to take pictures.

"Thank you," Lester said softly, when the dragons disappeared down the river.

Ryan squeezed his shoulders. "I know you like dragons."

"I do," Lester said. "I've always admired them." He leaned up and kissed Ryan's cheek, stubble scraping his mouth. "Happy Christmas, Tom."


End file.
